Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Episode 4 Ending Scene
by YoungWriter-Starbright
Summary: The ending scene from Episode 4 in Edgeworth's point of view.


**Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney: Episode 4 Ending Scene**

**Edgeworth's POV**

Still unsure of what exactly I was going to say, I tentatively walked up to Wright as him and Fey were talking.

"...A good memory!" The girl finished cheerfully.

I stopped in front of the two. Wright noticed me and smiled.

"So, it's finally over, Edgeworth," He said, a hint of relief in his voice.

I hesistated. "Wright..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I'm not sure how to say this." I was unused to showing gratitude, but I knew that Wright deserved it. He defended me with everything he had, and believed in me to the very end.

"I know! I know!" Fey spoke up. "Try 'thank you'."

I sighed internally, deciding that while the words may have been mundane, it was the universal way to express appreciation.

"I... I see." I paused, working up my nerve and forcing myself to look Phoenix in the eyes, "Th-thank you, Wright."

Wright seemed a bit surprised. "Y-you're welcome."

"I think you could have done better than that!" Fey commented, her tone slightly snippety.

Were my social skills _really _that atrocious? "Oof. S-sorry... I'm not good at this sort of thing," I apologized.

"You got a lot to learn, Edgeworth!" Fey smiled brightly. Her perkiness was starting to annoy me. Before I could reply, though, Gumshoe decided to intervene.

"Whoooooooooooooop!" A booming cheer erupted from the doorway. Gumshoe came barrelling into the room, crushing Wright in a hug.

"Amazing, pal! You pulled through just like I thought you would!" Gumshoe bellowed. Poor Wright looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"I'll never forget this!" He continued, finally releasing Wright. "I owe you one, pal! And tonight, let's party! Dinner's on me!"

Gumshoe's expression faltered slightly, "Yeah, my salary went down a bit this month..." I felt a tinge of guilt for my employee, but didn't say anything.

"But who cares!" Gumshoe boomed, his smile returning.

"See, Mr. Edgeworth? You should take a lesson from Detective Gumshoe!" Fey beamed. "_That's_ how you say 'thank you'!"

"Mmm. I... I see." Well, I truly was thankful for Wright. If this was the way to show it, then so be it.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Whooooooooooooop!"

I instantly regretted my decision; everyone in the room looked at me strangely. An amused grin spread over Wright's face. I felt my cheeks burning in embarrassment and I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"I... I feel foolish."

"Don't worry!" At least Fey was happy. "Take it a little at a time. You'll get used to it."

"Hey, y'all!" A feminine country accent called out from behind us. I turned my head to see Lotta Hart walking towards us.

"Lotta!" Fey exclaimed happily.

"Y'all were great in there!" She congratulated.

"Thank you!" Wright replied.

Hart turned to me. "Yo, Edgeworth! Congrats!"

"Err... thank y'all very much," I said, attempting a bit of a southern drawl.

"I knew you were innocent from the start, of course. Just look at you! You wouldn't stick your hand in the cookie jar, even if no one was there!"

Deciding to take that as a compliment, I couldn't help but point out, "You... were the witness on the first day of the trial, weren't you?" And her testifying hadn't exactly helped my case.

"Yeah, well, let bygones be bygones, huh?"

"Speaking of which," Wright thankfully changed the subject, "What are you doing now, Lotta?"

"Who, me? Aww, I went back to college. I gave up trying to be an investigative photographer pretty quick."

"Really? That's too bad," Wright mused. On the contrary, I admired her decision. Education was important. But I didn't voice my opinion.

"Huh?" Hart's expression changed suddenly and she seemed to be looking at something behind Wright. "Isn't that the hotdog guy from the park?"

"Huh?" Now it was Wright's turn to sound confused.

_Hotdog guy from the park? _I thought. _Let me guess..._

"It's over, Nick!"

_...Larry Butz._

"My life is over!" Larry continued.

"Wh-why the sad face, Larry? What happened now?" Wright asked, concern in his onyx eyes.

"Oh, Nick... I'm not long for this world!" Larry stated. Confused, I studied him closer.

"Uh... you don't look sick..." Wright spoke my thoughts.

Butz pouted, "It's Kiyance! Sh-she's goin' to live in Paris! Paris, Nick!" Larry put a hand to his forehead dramatically, "She's leaving me behind!"

I resisted the urge to slap my foreheard.

"Yo, Edgey!" Larry's expression brightened. "There you are!"

"Um, yes, here I am." He'd never stopped calling me by that childish nickname.

"Congrats, Edgey! Here... a little gift from me in celebration!" Larry handed me an envelope.

"Celebration? That's unusal for you," I remarked.

"Harry Butz! You come along tonight too! My treat, pal!" Gumshoe insisted.

_'Harry' Butz?_

"Huh?" Larry suddenly looked unsure. "Uh, thanks! Looking forward to it!" He leaned over to whisper something to Wright, but I didn't catch it.

I looked down at the envelope in my hands. Unable to suppress my curiosity, I opened it. There was money inside. I counted it; a twenty, a ten, a five, and three ones. Thirty-eight dollars total.

_Wait...!_

"Wright..."

"Yeah? What's up?" He glanced at me.

"That envelope that Larry gave me. It's got money in it."

"Well, yeah. That's not that strange. People give money away to celebrate sometimes." Wright seemed to misunderstand my concern.

"It's $38.00, Wright," I elaborated.

Phoenix tilted his head in confusion. "Huh. What a weird amount. I mean, it's not a little, but it's not a lot either." He _still_ didn't get it.

Then his eyes widened with realization, "$38.00 exactly?"

"N-N-Nick! Wasn't that exactly the amount of lunch money that was stolen from Mr. Edgeworth in school!?"

"$38...!" Wright's eyes lowered in sudden anger. "No... No!" He turned to Larry, fisting his hands. "Larry, it was you!"

I blinked calmly at him. "What are you so surprised at, Wright?"

"Huh?"

"Larry was absent that day from school, right? But that doesn't automatically rule him out as a suspect," I explained.

"What?" Wright said in disbelief.

"Think back to that day, fifteen years ago. Larry took the day off, but he was bored, so he came in to school anyway. Then he saw the money lying there, and the rest is history."

Larry smiled innocently at Wright's obvious rage. "I never was good at History! Heh..."

"Edgeworth... you didn't know, did you?" Wright sounded a bit hurt.

"I suspected," I confessed. "I just couldn't picture Larry protecting you like he did that day. Everyone else was saying you did it. The whole class was against you, remember?"

"Yeah..." Wright's face fell slightly. "Too well."

"Wright, you may not know this, but we used to have a saying back in school. 'When something smells, it's usually the Butz," I told him, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"I know, I know," Wright replied, looking annoyed..

"Really, Wright. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out!" I teased.

"Well, this sure is an unexpected turn of events, eh?" Larry said.

Wright sighed. "Edgeworth..."

"Hmm?"

"You should have told me!" He said, crossing his arms.

Maya giggled. "Now, now, Nick. It was fifteen years ago! Don't you think the 'statute of limitations' has run out, Mr. Edgeworth?"

I smirked. "I'd say so, yes."

"There you have it." Larry grinned.

"Grr..." Wright wasn't amused. "Where does that leave me!? I became a defense attorney because of what you two did!"

"Well, I'd call you a goody-two-shoes to the extreme."

"Yeah!" Larry cut in, "And you get worked up too easily, too!"

"D-death! The death sentence for both of you!" Wright retorted, but there was a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Man, if I only had known, I'd have become a prosecutor!"

"The same goes for me, only the other way around." My smirk fell. "For the longest time, I thought that I might have killed my own father... I thought I might be a criminal. I became a prosecutor in part to punish myself. If I had known the truth, I might have become a defense attorney after all."

"Edgeworth..." Wright mumbled.

I looked up and met his eyes. "Want to switch, Wright?" I joked lightly.

"Hey, y'all!" Hart butted in again. "Line up, I'll take a photo!"

"Hey, photo time!" Fey repeated. "Let's go!"

"And after that, dinner on me!" Gumshoe said. "But first..." He grabbed a basket of confetti and a 'Victory!' sign from who-knows-where, handing the sign to Fey.

Hart backed up a few steps, standing behind her camera. "Smile!"

Gumshoe gave a huge grin, tossing confetti into the air. "Cheese!"

I smiled. _All's well that ends well, _I thought as the camera flashed.


End file.
